When pipe, such as a tubing string, is hung in a well, it is desirable to provide access through the pipe hanger to the annulus surrounding the pipe and to automatically close that annulus when, for example, the handling string by which the hanger was landed is removed. This has been accomplished in the prior art by equipping the hanger with a check valve which is held open so long as, e.g., the hanger is attached to the handling string but closes automatically when the handling string is disconnected from the hanger. Such apparatus is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,489 issued Mar. 2, 1965, to Charles M. Cole et al. Annulus check valve-equipped pipe hangers have been successfully employed in numerous underwater well installations. The problem has become more complicated, however, because of an increasing need to have valve-controlled access to the annulus between well tubing and a casing string surrounding the tubing, coupled with a requirement for pressure fluid-actuated down-hole devices such as a down-hole safety valve. In such cases, the pressure fluid lines to control the down-hole safety valve are accommodated by the annulus to which access via the check valve must be provided, and it has proved difficult to devise a dependable valve and still accommodate the pressure fluid lines. The problem is further complicated by the need to establish all of the necessary connections by simple stab-in operations. There has accordingly been a continuing need for improvement of annulus check valve equipped pipe hangers.